Will The Real Mal Please Stand?
by DescendantsFan94
Summary: Ever wonder what gave Ben the idea to have that stain glass of him and Mal made for her before Cotillion? And what gave him the inspiration?


**Author's Note:** Hey Descenders, this story is what I thought gave Ben a reason to make Mal's gift for Cotillion. I thought of going for a heartfelt type of way, and use the stain glass of other true loves as examples to give Ben a clue. Read, enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

 **3 Days Until Tour**

The day was bright and sunny as always here in Auradon, with student walking around Auradon Prep, hanging around, and doing some studying. But in Mal and Evie's room, Mal was looking hard at her spell book to find something that will make her look more Auradonian.

"Hmm, Polite spell? Nah." Mal said flipping the pages, "Manners? Don't thank so."

As she continues to flip more pages, it wasn't until she spotted something yellow and looks like hair on a head.

"Blonde Hair? I wonder…" Mal said.

She begins to think maybe her purple hair wasn't enough, though it's part of who she is. Since Ben asked her to be her Lady of the Court, it's putting some pressure on her. As of now, she and Ben are planning on going on tour of the entire kingdom in a few days this weekend, with Agrabah being one of the stops, meaning Mal will meet Aziz's parents, Aladdin and Jasmine for the first time. Aziz agreed to help Mal how to act when she has dinner with them. After that, she started wearing the dress Evie made for her to be more princess like. That's when stumbles across the 'Blonde Hair' spell.

" _Want to be fond, make me a blonde!"_ Mal said then moved her finger left, right, up then down on her head.

In seconds, her long dark purple hair changes to blonde from the top of her head to near the bottom, leaving some purple tips. She looks in the mirror after the spell and reacts in a shock.

"Woah, I don't even recognize myself." Mal said taking in her new look.

"Neither do I." A voice said making Mal turn around.

It was Evie by their door, eyes wide open and mouth too, with a gasp.

"Evie." Mal said breathlessly, "You scared me."

"I couldn't help it, you look so…"

"I know, like I'm not from the Isle." Mal finishes for her.

"I just saw you half an hour ago, how did that happened so fa…" Evie then sees Mal's spell book on her bed and immediately knows the answer.

"I thought you gave it to the museum." Evie said.

"I was, but then they're these events, dinners and things I have to remember. I fell apart the last time, so I started to use it again." Mal admitted.

"Mal…" Evie says to her.

"I need it, Evie." Mal was starting to get teary eyed, "Please don't say anything, I don't want Ben to be disappointed."

"Mal, I'm your best friend, of course I will." Evie came up to Mal and gives her a hug for a few seconds then pulls away, "But eventually, you'll find that you don't really need it." Evie said.

"I'm not sure about that, E." Mal said.

"You'll see, but meanwhile, why don't I help you prepare for your tour?" Evie offered.

"I never thought you asked, Aziz was supposed to come by later and help me with Agrabah."

"Oh that's right, you're having dinner with his parents, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and I want to make a good impression, which is why I need all the help I can get, especially from the son of the Sultan."

"Well, I just happen to have the perfect dress for the occasion." Evie said before running to her rack of dresses and pulled out a orangish dress with a sash around and presents it to Mal.

"Wow E, that's looks so…Agrabah like." Mal said.

"I made it when Ben told me you and him were gonna see Aladdin and Jasmine."

"Don't know what I'll do without you." Mal said taking the dress and went to the mirror while pressing the dress to her front admiring it.

* * *

 **2 Days Until Tour**

Ben was packing his bags since he wants to prepare early, even though the tours not for a couple of days. He then sits down on his bed thinking how far he came from when he was crowned King of Auradon. A lot of things happened from being official with Mal, to meeting Freddie, to stop Madam Mim, to being hanged by CJ, be frozen by Zevon, to stop Uma from getting the Trident and to asking Mal to be his Lady of the Court. Also, he's thinking of how Mal was doing, being the girlfriend of the king. She's been really doing well since his proposal, but he starts to wonder if she been under some pressure. Like for instance, she started to wear clothes that are more…bright and Auradon-like. Next, he sometimes notices that Mal's expression were just a little dull when there together, but not every time. And just yesterday, Mal surprised Ben with her new hair color, that really took the cake.

 **Flashback**

 _Ben Watson his way to Mal and Evie's room to see if Mal wanted to have dinner with him, but after he knocked on the door, Mal opened it, making Ben's eyes go wide and his mouth open a bit._

" _Hey your majesty, what's new?" Mal said with a smile._

 _After catching his breath, Ben replied, "I was gonna ask the same thing." Then Ben reaches out to softly grab a strand of Mal's hair and stops his hand at the purple tip. "You dyed your hair?"_

" _Yeah, I thought I need a change, don't you like it?" Mal said with an uncertain expression._

 _Thinking he might've insulted her, Ben quickly says, "No, I do, you just surprised me."_

" _That was one of the things I was hoping for, hehe." Mal chuckled._

 _Ben laughed too, then remembers what he's here for here, "So I came because I was wondering if you wanna have dinner with me?"_

" _I was also hoping you asked me that, I'm craving for some food." Mal said holding her stomach._

" _Then shall we?" Ben said extending his arm for Mal._

" _We shall." Mal said then crosses her arm with Ben's then walks off to the cafeteria._

 **Present**

Ben was in his limo, needing to get away for a while and wanting a place to think. Finally arriving after 30 minutes, he's here at the castle where he's been crowned king. Memories were sinking in as he walks towards the doors, remembering Mal in the most beautiful dress Evie created, and when she and her friends were about to run away with the wand, also when they chose good over evil. It was an eventful day for our heroes alright. Ben got to the first double doors and then the second pair then takes in the sight before him. It's really big like the outside with the balconies and the throne. He then looks at the stain glass on top, there were more than 10 of them. They were from Snow White and Prince Florian, to Cinderella and Prince Charming, Tiana and Prince Naveen, Sleeping Beauty and Prince Phillip, and even his parents, Belle and Beast, the former Queen and King of Auradon.

"So much history from those stain glasses." Ben thought.

These stain glass was to show true love and that it is possible. The Kings and Queens did these portraits when they're sure that their love for each other was strong and can never be broken. Ben always thought if one day, he would do that if he was in love. He wasn't so sure when he was dating Audrey, but when Mal first came to Auradon, he felt something that he never felt for anyone before, even with Audrey. As the days go on, he wanted to get to know Mal better, then he was under that spell from the cookies she gave her but when the spell washed away in the Enchanted Lake, he figures that Mal was responsible. But he never got mad, instead he was impressed when Mal tried to save him and said he loves her. That was the moment he knew they were meant to be together for life.

But lately, Mal was changing herself, even with the blonde hair. He feels as if it was his fault that Mal wanted to look more princess-like. He even knows that Mal was tired from being attacked by news reporters who kept taking pictures and asking questions, so it got him wanting to find someway to make it up to her. He also wanted to find a way to show Mal that he loves everything about her, like her purple hair, her choice in fashion, her personality and her eyes when they glow green.

"Hmm, what can I do?" Ben said to himself.

He looks up again to see the stain glasses on top, then instantly gets an idea, he has and imaginary light bulb on his head.

"That's how I can show her." Then Ben pulls out his phone and starts scroll down on his contacts list to the letter J and presses a name.

He holds the phone to his ear and waits patiently while it rings until finally it's picked up.

"Hey Ben, wassup?" Jane said.

"Jane, your on the committee for Cotillion, right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, since Audrey's going to that spa with her mom's fairies, why?" Jane asked.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me, I'm trying to get Mal a gift for Cotillion." Ben said.

"Wow Ben, of course I can help, what are you thinking of?" Jane asked.

"A way to show Mal I love her." Ben answered.

* * *

 **Tour Day**

It was finally the day to start the Auradon Tour and Ben was waiting at his limo for his newly blonde girlfriend. Ben was excited about two things, to show Mal the kingdom and the surprise he has waiting for her when she's Lady of the Court. As Ben looks on, he finally sees Mal with a purple suitcase and Evie behind her with a hair spray.

"Now remember, always be polite, chew softly and having table manners." Evie said then sprays Mal's hair.

Mal was coughing as Evie sprays her when it got to her mouth, "Evie, watch where you spray, will ya?"

"Sorry, I just can't believe you actually going around Auradon. You might even head to Arendelle and meet Queen Elsa, just be careful not to get the chills." Evie said.

"I can't promise that." Mal grinned.

"I wish I can meet Olaf, I think he's cute." Evie said.

"I'll send pictures if I see him." Mal said.

When they got closer, Ben walks up and offers to help with Mal's suitcase.

"Thanks." Mal said.

"Anything for you." Ben said.

"Have a great trip." Evie said.

"Tell Carlos and Jay 'see ya later'." Mal said.

"They wanted me to say the same thing to you." Evie said.

Evie then gives Mal a hug and Mal does the same and they both hold on to each other.

"Be safe out there." Evie said.

"You know me, of course I will." Mal said.

They both pulled away and Mal gets in the limo when Ben holds the door open for her and closes it. Mal waves to Evie then she does the same with Mal and turns to walk away. Suddenly, Jane came from another direction and taps Ben shoulder to get his attention after the driver takes Mal's suitcase and puts it in the trunk.

Shocked, Ben calmed down when he sees Jane.

"Hey Jane." Ben said.

"Ben, I just wanted to tell that the stain glass is already started." Jane said then shows Ben her tablet with the picture of the stain glass still in progress. So far the right corner is done with Mal's face on it.

"That's amazing, and don't forget to make Mal's hair is purple." Ben said.

"Don't worry, we'll get to it as soon as possible. I gotta say Ben, I'm surprise you want Mal's hair to be her natural color." Jane said.

"I wanted to show her that I love every part of her, including her hair, no matter how blonde it is now." Ben said.

"That is so sweet, she's gonna love it, I can tell." Jane said, happily jumping up and down.

"I hope so, she's been through so much, and I wanted to give something to her." Ben said.

"Well, I already showed the designers the artwork you sent me and I gotta say, I loved that dress on her." Jane said.

"It's more Mal that way." Ben said.

"I see that, too." Jane said.

The window on Mal's side rolls down and she pokes her head out to see Ben talking to Jane.

"Hey Ben, is everything ok? The driver's ready take off." She said.

"Ok!" Ben said then turns to Jane and whispers, "Male me proud, Jane."

"You can count on me." Jane whispers back then dashes off.

With Jane gone, Ben finally gets in the limo on the other side and sits next to Mal.

"You ready?" Ben said taking Mal's hand.

"Let's do it." Mal said smiling.

"Ready to take off, sir?" The limo driver said.

"We sure are." Ben said.

"Then off we go." The driver said.

The limo starts to ride off away from Auradon Prep and Ben and Mal looks back to see their school getting smaller, and they're on their way to make adventures as they rode off in the morning sun.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed that, I thought I gave a good backstory on how Ben decided to do that stain glass. Be on the lookout for more stories of Descendants and guys, Have a Wicked Day!


End file.
